Tears of Pain
by Kaimara
Summary: (Sequel to When Yami Falls in Love) Yami cannot get over Maiku’s death. What happens when he would do ANYTHING to join her? Songfic to the song: “Somewhere I Belong” by Linkin Park. Please R&R!


Tears of Pain

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own the song "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park. I only own the name: Maiku.

Summary: (Sequel to When Yami Falls in Love) Yami cannot get over Maiku's death. What happens when he would do ANYTHING to join her? Songfic to the song: "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park. Please R&R!

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say _

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me _

_(I was confused) _

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind _

_(Inside of me) _

_But all the vacancy the words revealed _

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel _

_(Nothing to lose) _

_Just stuck/ hollow and alone _

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Yami was miserable. Everywhere he went, he remembered something he and Maiku did at that place. He kept remembering what Maiku had said before she was banished to the Shadow Realm. He didn't know why however, he had brought her back. So, why was he having repeats of that time? He didn't find that memory important, but somehow, he remembered it like it was yesterday...

Flashback

"Don't worry 'bout me! Egypt is more important. So just, just forget me and do what cha have too. Kay'?" Maiku had tears in her eyes as she said this, "Just, don't worry 'bout me." She wiped away her tears and stood there...

End Flashback

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real _

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along _

_Somewhere I belong_

Yami felt tears come to his eyes. He had never felt so bad. He brushed them away and sighed. 'Why am I only remembering this clearly?' Yami thought, 'And why only this memory? Oh I'm so confused. It's like she wants to tell me something, but what?'

He decided that there was really nothing else to live for. He unsheathed the sword he always kept at his side, and placed the tip of the blade at his chest. He was just about to thrust the blade into his chest when he remembered that he was the Pharaoh. He had a country to lead. He couldn't abandon his people over some girl. 'But it isn't some girl...' Yami told himself.

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face _

_(I was confused) _

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am I) _

_What do I have but negativity _

'_Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me _

_(Nothing to lose) _

_Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone _

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Yami knew the consequences of killing himself, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to be with the girl he loved: Maiku Takenaki.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real _

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along _

_Somewhere I belong_

The heart-broken Pharaoh thrusted the blade into his chest, and close to his heart. The pain was unbearable. He fell to his knees and wished for a quick death.

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away, I'll find myself today_

Yami felt the blood loss, and his vision blurred. He was going to die.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real _

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along _

_Somewhere I belong_

Yami felt his eyelids closing. He felt the embrace of death, and accepted it.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

Yami took his last breath and whispered, "I love you, Maiku Takenaki..."

_Somewhere I belong_

Yami, the Great Pharaoh of Egypt, was dead...

Kaimara: {Sniff... Sniff} That was SO sad!!!!! My first angst/romance story! Wahhhhhhhhhh! It made me cry as I was writing it...

Kaiyosei: Please {Sniff...} Review while me and my hikari cry!


End file.
